Untitled Pasta
A secret social experiment, only found out till the end. *4 teens *3 girls one boy *Psychological Romance Horror *The social experiment is about cheating, heartbreak, and the lenghts one will go to maintain true love. *Creepypasta aspects *Blooody *Girl A *Girl B *Girl C *Boy D *The world they are in is a projection used through drugs and 3D *In fact they are in dark cages *Girl A likes Boy D *Boy D have feelings for Girl A and B *Girl B has feelings for Boy D *Girl A and Boy D begin to date sexually *Girl C secretly likes Girl B sexual *Girl B has no feelings for Girl C *Girl B slowly getting more obessed with Boy D *Boy D seems to forget all feeling for Girl B and starts dating Girl A more *Girl B and C begin getting closer as friends *Boy D starts to randomly have sex with Girl C *Girl B sees it *Girl B kills Boy D *Girl C gets upset by this, Girl B kills her too *Girl A confronts Girl B *Girl A kills Girl B *Girl A dismembers Boy D's head *and begins to make out it with *Scene changes to the expermenters watching this happen outside their glass, concluding the experiment a sucess *Pasta ends *Girl c ariande *girl b seslie The Pasta The morning offered her nothing but desolate annoyance. The sun hurt her eyes, dappling across her sheets, all the way up and over her face. She held out her hand to block the sun's wrathful gaze, and got out from under the sheets to close her lace curtains. As she was closing them, she could see the kind of day it was going to be outside. Humid, suckish, and boring. She could just predict it with the way the sky looked. The small surban neighbourhood she lived in with her mother was usually a buzz with noise, but as she sat down at the kitchen table, her mother already left for her job at the factory, she was surprised to not hear car honks, dogs barking, and children laughing and yelling. Well, she guessed it was nothing to complain about really. She got a bowl from the lower cabinet next to the fridge, and got out a box of cereal. The pouring noise of offered some noise to the quiet atmosphere set around her. That is when her phone went off and she pulled it from the pocket of her ripped pajama bottoms. She perked up a little seeing it was a message from Ariande. Ariande, her eccentric, noisy, upbeat friend since they were in the playpen together. They had been tighter than a vagina, as Ariande called it, ever since. It was easily the best part of her day seeing her, talking to her, and just enjoying her usually crazy antics. As she was putting the cereal box back, and getting the milk jug out of the fridge, she deicided she would wait till after breakfast to look at the message. She wanted one peaceful moment of serenity to herself before the day. Contemplating what would happen in the next following hours along with some Captain Crunch was her talent. She assumed they would be stuck doing some ridiculous art assignment, followed by pop quizzes and a dose of unneeded homework just to make everyone sweat. She hated school